Rain Again
by Peeps
Summary: The main charater of Suiko2 (Syujinkou) has realized what he really wants, but what does everyone think? I don't know. I do NOT own any of the Suikoden2 characters.
1. Go Away

Rain poured outside. There was no sun...only clouds, lighting and the occasional thunder. The sky was an ugly gray. It had been like this all day. The rain came down and the young boy stared at it. The rain would always be there. It goes away, but always returns. The world can't always be happy.  
  
Syujinkou stared out his window. He had been sitting in his room the entire day. Now entering the afternoon, people began to worry. Many of his officers had come by to check up on him. All their advice was the same: "You have to be strong. So many people depend on you." Not everyone can always be strong...thought the young leader, Why I should I have to be? If only Jowy han't of joined up with Luca Blight... Why? I thought we were best friends. I thought that Nanami, Jowy and I were going to live peacefully. But we got involved in this war! I hate it!! I don't want to be the leader of the stupid Illusion Army!! I never wanted to be part of this stupid war!! Nanami was right... I shouldn't of agreed to become the leader of this stupid army.  
  
The young boy sighed as he wished that he could take everything back. A knock at his door broke his thoughts. "Who is it?" questioned the leader flatly. "It's me, silly!" a hyper voice called from the other side of the pollished wooden door. "Go away, Nanami..." mumbled Syujinkou just loud enough for the vistor to hear. The door creaked opened. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" said the hyper girl. "Please just leave me alone." Syujinkou stated firmly. Nanami sighed and sat down on an empty chair. She looked at her younger brother, who glared at the window. "Why are you like this?" the older questioned. "Because I am." scowled Syujinkou. "C'mon! Stop being like this!" Nanami pleaded. The young leader glared at her. "What?" asked the perky female. "Why are you always so damn happy?!" shouted Syujinkou, his face red with anger. His sister looked at him dumbfounded. "You don't have to yell." she stated calmly. "Shut up!!" the frustrated leader screamed. "I don't have to take this!" Nanami informed her brother, then left the room.  
  
Syujinkou sighed. He didn't mean to be that harsh, it had just come out that way. He closed the wooden door and sat back down to stare out the window. Nothing had really changed.  
  
For the next hour, he tried to figure what he do about his situation. Syujinkou couldn't think of anything...except that he never wanted to become part of this war. Another knock at the doorforced him out of thought. "Go away." Syujinkou called. There was no answer. "Guess whoever it was listened." the leader mumbled. "Lord Syujinkou?" a familar voice asked quietly from the other side of the door. "Didn't you hear me, Eilie?" Syujinkou questioned. "Yes...I heard you fine. But Nanami was in tears, and she had said that she had come from your room. She asked if I could come see what was wrong, so I did." the female explained. Syujinkou opened the door and let the girl in. He then took his seat in front of the window. Eilie sat down on the edge of his bed. Neither said anything for the longest time.  
  
"Why?" Eilie broke the silence. "Why what?" Syujinkou questioned. "Why did you make Nanami cry like that?" the young girl asked. "Because..." was all Syujinkou could answer. "Please tell me." Eilie looked directly at the young leader. He looked over her face. Finally he turned away from her. "Because I don't want to be the leader of this stupid army. I want to leave." the male stated quietly. Eilie gasped. "That can't be true!" she exclaimed. "Well it is." Syujinkou replied. Again, neither said anything.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Eilie said forcefully. She didn't yell, but she did get her point across. The young male leader glared at her. "Get out." he commanded quietly. "No." she answered. "I said GET OUT!!!" Syujinkou shouted. Eilie could feel the tears slide down her face. She ran out, slamming the door behind her. Syujinkou turned his gaze out the window again. 


	2. A Final Decision

"They just don't understand..." Syujinkou thought outloud. *So what if Eilie ran crying? Why should I care?* The young leader felt a twinge of guilt, but it began to fade away as his thoughts went back the oringinal problem. He sighed.  
  
The more Syujinkou thought, the harder the rain hit the glass. Everything outside was a huge blur through the clear drops of the sky. "Why the weather have to match my mood?" Syujinkou questioned outloud. "Maybe you should change your mood then. I mean if you don't like the weather and the way you feel to similar." a male came from behind. Syujinkou spun around only to come face to face with Shu.  
  
"What do you want?" the leader questioned bitterly. Shu sat beside the frustrated boy and stared out the window for a while. " Nanami came to me a couple hours ago, complaining about something that had been bothering you. Then I saw Eilie run by crying her eyes out." Shu replied. Syujinkou glared at the stratigist. "I've come to help you solve your problem." Shu stated, finally turning to look at Syujinkou. "I don't need help." the leader stated flatly. "Oh really?" Shu raised an eyebrow. He recieved silence for an answer."What's been bothering you?" Shu questioned. "I quit." Syujinkou said quietly. "You quit? Quit what?" Shu asked, confused. "I'm no longer the leader of the Illusion Army." Syujinkou answered. "You could just leave all those people behind." Shu said mostly to himself. Syujinkou looked up at the older male in shock. "You just wouldn't be able to forgive yourself." the stratigist continued. "Go away." Syujinkou commanded. Shu stood and obediently left the room. "Just think about what would happen if you left the Illusion Army. How would they feel? And more importantly, how would you feel?" Shu asked, walking out of the door.  
  
*Would I be able to forgive myself? And what would Nanami do? She would be blamed. She's the one who had always wanted me to leave and go live someplace else. What about everyone else? Eilie, Rina, Bolgan, and everyone. How would they feel? ...Then again, why should I care? None of them do....right? Would they miss me if I left? Would I be doing the right thing? How would I feel if I left?* Syujinkou asked himself these questions over and over.Finally he stood and left his room.  
  
"Nanami!" a voice called from behind her. She turned and saw her younger brother running toward her. "Syujinkou?!" she questioned. He stopped in front of her and hugged her tightly, "I love you." The older girl wrapped her arms around her sibling, "Don't ever let yourself get in that situation again, okay?" "I'm never going to be that way again!" he answered happily. He then let her go and ran off.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Rina shouted. Bolgan sat next to Eilie, who was still in tears. "Eilie!!" yelled a familar voice. The three humans turned around to see Syujinkou running toward them, grinning. He began to walk as he came closer to them. "Eilie, I'm so sorry for the way I acted before." the young male started. Eilie stopped srying, letting the tears dry on her face. "I'll never do it again...I promise." he ended. Eilie smiled and nodded. Syujnikou's grin widened as he began to run toward the castle entrance and exit.*Now for a little thinking time alone...where no one will find me....* 


End file.
